Only Talk With You
by Meriu
Summary: As vezes, para que o peso da tristeza saia de cima de nós, tudo o que precisamos é falar com alguém.


**_Only_****_ Talk With You_**

Touya abriu a porta de sua casa, enquanto retirava a neve de seu casaco. Observou o interior da casa onde passara a infância inteira. Não havia ninguém.

Seu pai, Fujitaka, ainda se encontrava fora, cuidando das cordialidades. Não queria ter deixado o pai sozinho lá, mas não agüentava mais ficar naquele lugar. Voltaria mais tarde, talvez.

Sentia um aperto no peito. Era difícil, sem dúvidas.

Entrou na cozinha, se assustando ao ver a figura que se encontrava de pé, observando-o.

- Você?! – exclamou – O que faz aqui?

Sentiu uma grande felicidade em vê-la ali, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentia perturbado, será que...?

- Não se preocupe. – disse a voz jovial da garota – Apenas vim fazer uma visitinha rápida. Nada demais. – e sorriu. Aquele mesmo sorriso inocente e estonteante.

O jovem Kinomoto observava a pessoa a sua frente. Ela não era mais a criança de anos atrás, afinal, agora tinha 29 anos e logo, havia tomado formas de mulher. E que linda mulher.

- Não esperava vê-la tão cedo. – disse Touya, mostrando um de seus raros sorrisos.

- Na verdade nem eu, mas consegui dar uma escapadinha e vir aqui te ver. – disse a garota, sorrindo e observando-o com carinho.

- Que bom. Mas diga, como _ele_ está? – perguntou.

- Touya! – esbravejou a jovem – É incrível sua capacidade de 'esquecer' o nome dele. – disse, entre risos. Risos estes que ecoaram na casa, dando nova vida a ela.

- Fazer o que. – retorquiu, casualmente.

A jovem suspirou.

- Ele está bem. Um pouquinho estressado por causa de tudo, mas está bem. – ela sorria, com uma leve sombra de tristeza sobre os olhos.

- Imagino. – Touya também sentia a mesma nuvem de tristeza pairar sobre ele – Não deve ter sido fácil, logo agora que vocês estavam se estabilizando depois do casamento e... – sentiu uma única lágrima escorrer pela face. Esta foi aparada pelo dedo da moça, que sorria, fitando-o com as belas orbes brilhantes.

- Não se preocupe Touya. Acontece. É o destino. Não há nada que possamos fazer. Não há nada que possamos mudar.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim. Não podia ter acontecido. Não com vocês. Tanta felicidade...Por quê?! – Touya socou uma parede, não segurando mais as lágrimas.

- Porquê, eu não sei. Ninguém sabe. – ela observava-o, com um semblante entristecido.

- Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido com você. Não agora. Nem nunca. – ele olhava para a garota tristemente.

- Ninguém queria. – ela observava-o, séria – Ninguém queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Mas aconteceu. Seja forte, Touya. Não há nada que me deixa mais perturbada do que vê-lo assim.

- Eu sei... – Touya limpou as lágrimas – Me desculpe, acho que me descontrolei.

- Eu entendo. Afinal, te conheço. – a jovem sorria – E te conheço tanto que resolvi vir aqui, pois sei muito bem que era isso que você queria.

Touya riu da cara zombeteira da moça, mas era verdade. Tudo o que ele queria era revê-la. Nem que fosse apenas mais uma vez.

Conversaram. Sobre tudo e nada, quando ela olhou para o relógio.

- Deu o meu tempo, Touya. Tenho que ir.

- Você volta? – perguntou calmo.

- Se me permitirem – ela sorriu.

- Entendo. – ele pendeu sua cabeça para o chão.

A jovem levantou o rosto de Touya, beijando-lhe a face.

- Cuide-se e fale a todos que os amo muito e que mandei lembranças. – disse, com um belo sorriso.

- Está bem. – sorriu – Ah, e obrigado. Era tudo o que eu precisava, falar com você.

Ambos se abraçaram.

- Até. – deu um último sorriso e desapareceu.

- Até mais. – Touya sorriu, fitando o vazio que aquela jovem, no alto do seu esplendor, havia deixado.

Viu que era tarde. Era melhor voltar e ajudar seu pai. Jogou um jornal que estava em seu bolso, no lixo, saindo em seguida.

A manchete, ocupando a primeira página, acompanhada de uma foto de um carro amassado trazia uma chamada:

"Acidente de carro tira a vida do jovem empresário Shaoran Li e de sua esposa, a modelo Sakura Li."

...

============

**Nota da Autora:**

Nada demais. Apenas me veio essa idéia e achei uma pena desperdiçar, levando em conta que fazia tempo que não tinha inspiração pra fazer uma fanfic de Card Captors Sakura. Em todo o caso, espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer coisa, reviews! Pode ser crítica ou elogio, eu não ligo.

Agradeço desde já!

Meriu – 08.2004


End file.
